Silvers Diet
by Kitty Petro
Summary: My first story NOT based on Amelia. Everybody has forgiven Silver and after a check whit a doctor everybody finds out Silver has a high blood sugar. Major SarahSilver. Enjoy and don t forget to give a review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

'Twas a quiet day on sleepy Montressor. Up at the Doppler mansion, Amelia and Delbert were playing games with their children, while down at the Benbow Inn, Jim Hawkins and his mother, Sarah-as well as John Silver-were busy serving their customers.

Now, the reason Silver was now working at the Benbow was due to the fact that everyone-including Captain Amelia, amazingly enough-had finally forgiven Silver his past. Jim had to talk-and rather quickly at that-with Amelia (as well as holding her back from trying to kill him at first) for over an hour to finally have her see reason. Eventually, she overcame her suspicions and decided to make peace with the likeable ex-pirate. That was not to say that she hadn't been quite the skeptic in the first few weeks of his stay. But that was soon put aside, after a rather harrying incident where Silver had saved her daughter, Amanda, from being bitten by a Montressor pit viper. Silver now was gainfully employed as the chief cook down at the Benbow Inn, a job he was most suited to and heartily enjoyed.

At the Inn that moment, Silver made his way over to a table, carrying a steaming dish on a tray. "Ah now… here yeh go, lass. Try that now," he said to the pretty girl who sat at the table as he lay the dish before her. She took up her spoon, and took a dainty bite. "Mmmm! Lovely as always, Mr. Silver," she told the cyborg, giving him the benefit of her winsome smile.

Jim appeared a moment later, and sidled up to the now beaming Silver. "Flirting with Miss Catherine again, Silver?" he asked, grinning.

"Why, what's this yer sayin'? I'll have yeh know I was just servin' me customers, Jimbo," Silver declared piously. He grinned, giving Jim a wink, before returning to the kitchen.

Later, after the Inn had closed for the day, Sarah sat down wearily, yet satisfied. "What a day," she remarked, smiling as Silver thoughtfully gave her a glass of cool water. Jim then entered the room, wiping his hands on a towel. "It seems that the Doctor will be arriving tomorrow, Mom," he informed them, looked down at a letter he now held in his hand.

"Oh? An' just why might that be?" Silver inquired, just a bit suspicious.

"Oh, just a routine visit for our annual check-ups, Silver. You know, to make sure we´re all 'right as rain' as the Captain might put it," Jim assured his big friend.

"Huh. This doctor o' your's… is he any good?" Silver asked, frowning.

"Of course! The very same one who looked after Amelia after her injuries on Treasure Planet," Jim said. "The Captain was up walking around in only a week, although it was with a crutch, mind you."

"Speak o' the devil," Silver said with a grin, and hooked a thumb toward the door, where the Dopplers had just arrived.

"Evening, Captain!" Jim said brightly.

Amelia nodded shortly in reply. "Good evening, Mr. Hawkins," she said.

"Oh, Amelia… care to guess which doctor is coming by tomorrow?" Sarah teased.

"Ah, but it wouldn't be our Dr. Dana Dunkley now would it, by chance?" Amelia guessed.

"Glory be… yer Doc's a _woman_?" Silver sputtered, looking over at Sarah in near panic.

"What? She´s a good doctor, Mr. Silver, I assure you," Amelia assured him, pausing to touch her left side gently. "However, I do think that I should inform you that she is quite strict. Allow me to give you an example: The good Doctor said I wasn't allowed to move out of the house for a week. I assure you that I protested this most vehemently with the her. Most strenously indeed, in fact. Do you know what she did? Why, she waited patiently until I had stopped arguing, then kindly yet firmly asked me if I cared to have these pains for the rest of my life.

"When I-rather brusquely, I am forced to admit-informed her that no, I would not… she looked at me and said-and I quote-'Then you will do precisely as I say' and then gave me as chilling a stare that could of easily of challenged my own."

Delbert laughed softly in rememberance. "Oh yes… Amelia wasn't up from her bed for a whole week. To this day, I'm not quite sure if it was because of Dr. Dunkley's bedside manner, or if was because Amelia nearly had heart failure each and ever time she had a look in my many unused room within this house."

"Delbert, kindly don´t remind me of that dreadful time! I still have nightmares some nights," Amelia groaned, but her eyes twinkled.

Sarah smiled. "Well, Delbert… you do have to admit that you were just a bit untidy before you met Amelia. Sarah came quickly to Delbert's defense… he was her friend, after all. "But he did manage to clean the house a bit while she was recovering."

"Well then! Tomorrow, we´ll all shall come down for our usual check-up," Delbert announced, changing the subject quite nicely, thank you.

The Dopplers and the Hawkins talked for a quite a while longer. As this went on, Amanda made her way over to Silver, and crawled up into his lap. "Thank you again for saving me from that mean old snake, Uncle Silver," she told him, leaning into his big belly.

"Ah now… yer welcome, so yeh are, me wee lass," Silver said, hugging the little felind girl softly.

The conversation continued on for quite some time. Amelia was deep in discussion with Sarah, when she felt a gentle pat upon her arm. She looked over to see Silver looking at her, his expression oddly gentle.

"Something wrong, Mr. Silver?" Amelia asked.

"Ah no, Ma'am, nothing be wrong at all. It's just I thought yeh'd might like to know that your wee lassie here is sound asleep," Silver told her, indicating the peacefully sleeping little girl on his lap.

Amelia smiled and then shot a look at the clock. "My, it has become late now, hasn't it? Delbert, we really should be going home now," she said and gently lifted Amanda into her own strong (but gentle) arms. She smiled and nodded shortly to say good-bye before heading out the door, her husband and drowsy children in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The next day, Sarah closed the Benbow down early, because of the doctor's visit. Soon the Dopplers, Silver and the Hawkins family gathered within, talking until such time as the front door opened. A nicely dressed woman made her way inside. She was an attractive example of a fixa (50 human, 50 fox), and had a kindly, yet professional demeanor.

"I do hope that I've not had you all waiting too long," she remarked with a smile.

"As a matter of fact, Doctor, you have not," Amelia informed her politely.

The doctor smiled as she placed her bag down. "So, Captain, how has your side been treating you?" she asked.

"Oh, quite fine, thank you, Doctor," Amelia answered.

The pretty fixa doctor looked next over to where Silver stood. He had his left side towards her, and was therefore unable to see his cyborg parts. "My my, an ursinid, Sarah?" Doctor Dunkley remarked, looked over to Sarah with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah now, Ma'am. John Silver, I'm called, yeh see. Yeh may consider meself at yer service, so yeh may," Silver said, turning about to offer her his cyborg hand to shake.

The doctor was obviously surprised. "I stand corrected. A _cyborg_ ursinid, I see. Well, we may as well begin the examinations then," Dr. Dunkle announced. "I would like to perform the children's exams first, if that's all right, Captain?" The doctor cast an inquiring look over at Amelia.

Amelia nodded her approval, and her little brunette daughter, Alice, reluctantly got to her feet to follow the Doctor into the other room.

After not too long, young Alice returned, and gave her mother the results of her exam. Twenty minutes later, the entire Doppler family had been examined and given clean bills of health by Doctor Dunkley.

Next came Sarah and Jim's exams. And again, the pair of them were found to be in excellent health as well. That only left Silver, and he was nearly as reluctant as the Doppler children to receive his examination. Ten minutes time passed, and a most relieved John Silver appeared, putting distance quickly between himself and the exam room. He placed his exam results down so as to be able to put his coat back on. Sarah chose that moment to look at his results. Her smooth brow furrowed and she looked over into Silver's eyes.

"John?" she began in a hesitant voice.

"Aye, Sarah? Whatever be the matter, lass?" Silver asked, confused by her expression.

"It's your sugar levels. You do know that a normal blood sugar level should be, right?" Sarah asked him.

"I didn't, y'know… but the Doc, well, she cured me ignorance, so she did. Should be about 13,5 or there abouts. Why do yeh ask?" Silver replied with a grin.

"Because, John," Sarah said, looking down upon the paper again. "This says that your blood sugar was nearly 21,5."

"The devil, yeh say! Gimme that," Silver demanded, snatching the paper from Sarah.

Amelia allowed him a moment to see what Sarah had said was true, then snatched the paper from a most stunned Silver. "Oh my my, what are we to do about this situation, dare I ask?" Amelia asked, concerned yet not overly so.

"Well, the Doctor said that's easy!" Sarah answered, looking over at Silver, who was now pale as a ghost. "John just has to watch his intake of sweets and other carbohydrates, that's all."

Amelia smiled wickedly. "Ah, so our good Mr. Silver will be going on a diet now, will he?"

"Away wit yeh! I'll be goin' on no diet, do yeh hear," Silver protested, though weakly.

"Hmm," Amelia scoffed, eyeing the paperwork once more. "By the looks of these test results, old boy, I do think that you will be," Amelia informed him.

"Ah, now! That's hardly fair, Cap'n! If I," Silver began, only to be cut off by a most authoritative Sarah Hawkins.

"JOHN SILVER!" Sarah bellowed and Silver gulped, closing his mouth with a snap.

"Well, that certainly doesn't bode well," Amelia remarked quietly to Jim and her husband. "Always trouble when a woman calls you by your full name, gentlemen. Let that be a lesson to you."

It was a known fact that even if she had forgiven Silver, that didn't mean she didn't enjoy each time she had the oportunity to tease him.

"John Silver," began Sarah again with determination. "If you don't watch your diet, you will eventually ruin yourself, do you hear?" She looked to him, her big blue eyes full of concern.

"Ah now, lass… don't yeh fret so. I maybe a stubborn man, aye, but I'm not stupid, doncha know," Silver said, trying to reassure her.

"Good, then that's settled," Sarah said. "Now, why don't you go outside… you could use some fresh air. Now scoot!"

Silver took her advice readily… besides, he had some hard thinking to do.

Sarah looked over to Jim. "Honey, could you go upstairs to John's room, and-" she began.

"Remove all the candy I can find in there?" Jim finished for her with a grin. "I'm on it, Mom!" And, with that statement, he made his way upstairs to get to work.

Sarah then turned to the Captain. "Amelia, I really need your help. Could you spread the word around about town that they're not to sell or give John any snacks or sweets. Okay?" Sarah asked.

"Of course. It's the least I can do, Sarah," Amelia nodded, taking her family out along with her. On her way out, she found the ex-pirate, standing there, deep in thought. His reverie was disrupted by the appearance of all the Dopplers.

"Leavin' already, Cap'n?" Silver asked, just being polite.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Silver. It seems we Dopplers have ourselves a job to perform," Amelia stated, beginning to walk away. However, she then turned around back to Silver once more. "Oh! One last thing, my good man. Best of luck on that diet of your's, Silver."

"Ah now, Ma'am. You know Sar—er, Mrs. Hawkins better'n I do. Just how long do yeh suppose it'll be afore she fergits about this blasted diet nonsense o' hers?"

"A rather long time, I would imagine, Silver," Amelia related to him.

"Too long, I be sayin'," murmured a disgruntled Silver.

"Oh, I suppose I should give you fair warning, Mr. Silver," Amelia began. "Our Mr. Hawkins is-at this time, in fact- currently removing all your stashed sweets and junk food from your premises, at Sarah's behest. Oh, and she has begun informing all the town's shopkeepers that they are to cease and desist selling you such fare until further notice."

"But, Cap'n!" groaned Silver, placing an aggrieved hand over his ponderous belly. "I'll starve, so I will!"

Delbert cleared his throat and in a moment of bravery, gently rebuked his wife, "Amelia, kindly stop tormenting Mr. Silver. It is undoubtedly going to be a sore trial for the man, without your torturing him." He then looked over his spectacles at her, smiling a small, clever smile. "Besides, that's hardly lady-like behavior now, is it, Amelia? You may want to think of what sort of example you might be providing your impressionable daughters…"

Amelia cast her husband an amused eye, and gracefully relented. "Very well, Delbert dear. Good day to you, Silver. Come along, children."

Silver sighed morosely, watching the Captain and her family depart. He stood leaning against a post for a while, then went back inside. Sarah was seated at a desk, writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Ah now, Mrs. Hawkins… do yeh be needin' me help with anythin' at the moment?" he asked, wanting something to keep his mind off of food.

Sarah looked over into Silver's sad face. "Now don´t you look at me that way, John," Sarah said. "It's only for your own good, you know…"

"Is Jimbo finished ransackin' me room yet? If'n he is, maybe I can get meself some shuteye, eh?" Silver asked.

"Yes, John, he's done," Sarah said, giving him a nod. Silver nodded in reply, and made his way past Sarah, muttering a hasty good night, before heading upstairs to his bedroom.

Sarah watched with a heavy heart as Silver made his way upstairs. It was then that Jim came to her side, having witnessed the whole episode.

"He really hates all this, doesn´t he, honey?" Sarah asked, her eyes troubled.

"Well, yeah, I suppose so, Mom," Jim agreed, knowing how that upset his mother. She nodded to him sadly. She then handed him the letter she had written.

Jim looked upon it, reading. "You're going to hire a new cook?" he asked, shocked.

"Jim, I can´t take a chance that John will start 'sampling' his own work. That would just hurt him all that much more, you know." Sarah concluded with a frown.

Jim nodded. "Yeah. That's probably for the best, Mom. That way he won't even be tempted. Well, back to the dishes for me." Jim patted his Mom on her shoulder, and went back into the kitchen.

Sarah sighed, put away her correspondence and her ledgers, and went upstairs to seek her bed. At the top of the stairs she saw a sour-faced John Silver sitting just outside his room. "So… ye've stolen me food and taken me job, is it?" Silver challenged.

"John, please! I'm only doing this for your own good. We all just don't want to see you killing yourself," Sarah reasoned, almost pleading with the man.

"G'night to yeh, Mrs. Hawkins," Silver then said stiffly, and took to his room in a huff.

Sarah groaned, her eyes weary and sad. This was what she had been afraid of. But, she'd rather have him mad and alive, then happy… soon dead. With that thought to comfort her, she went to bed, totally ignoring the sound of things bouncing off the walls across the hall as Silver had himself a temper tantrum.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

It was nearly 11 o'clock in the morning before Silver roused himself from his slumber. Sitting up on his bed, he smiled at the thought of a hearty breakfast… well, at least until he remembered that he was now on a diet. He groaned, feeling his stomache rumble. He frowned, also remembering that Sarah had given his job away to someone else, so he didn't even have his work to console him.

Nearly as bad as all that was the fact that he knew-just knew-that the Captain would constantly remind him of his current woes each and every time she saw him, which would be far too often for his liking. He groaned, deciding it was best to just go back to sleep. He turned over to the other side, trying to get back to sleep, when he heard somebody coming up the stairs.

He was startled when the door suddenly opened. Silver opened one eye, and saw Jim leaning against the door jam. "Aren't you ever going to come downstairs?" Jim asked, eyebrow arched.

"Ah, no thank ye, Jimbo me lad, tis better to just lie here than going down to breakfast. Don't think I could stand to smell yer mother's fine cookin' an' not be able to eat a bite o' it."

Jim sighed, shaking his head. "All right, but I really think you should know that Mom said that she's giving you five minutes to get downstairs."

"Oh? An' what if I decline her _kind_ offer, Jimbo? What then?" Silver countered, feeling disagreeable.

Jim huffed in exasperation with Silver. "Well, then she'll just have to invite the Captain over to talk with you, Silver."

Silver groaned at the thought of that! "Have mercy! Tell 'er I'm up already, Jimbo me boy!" he said and got out of bed.

Jim smiled as he watched Silver dress. "We are doing all this just for you, you know. We all care about you, you pirate, and want you to be around with us a while longer," Jim assured him. "Oh and if you don´t believe me, you might want to remember how I held the Captain off from you for as long as I did."

That, at least, caused Silver to smile. "Oh, aye, Jimbo… so yeh did. Course, yeh had to let the lass go when she told she'd flense the skin off'n yer face if yeh didn't," Silver remarked, tucking in his shirt.

"Don´t remind me," Jim said and impulsively touching his cheek at that thought.

Silver chuckled, then ruffled Jim's hair, before following him down to the dining area. Sarah Hawkins was already hard at work, when she looked up and saw the two enter the room. "Well! It's certainly about time you showed up," Sarah told him. "Your breakfast is one purp, and all the water you can drink, nothing more."

Silver frowned, but still grabbed a purp, poured himself a giant glass of water, and began to eat. Of course, that didn't take him long to finish off, so he went outside to have a look around and to think.

He smiled to himself as a plan began inside his mind. He headed back inside to tell Sarah that he intended to take a walk about town. Sarah smiled to see him so gainfully occupied.

However, unbeknownst to her, upon his return, Silver soon had his room filled with hidden sweets and junk foods once again.

Later in the day, when dinner was served, Sarah placed a plate full of hot vegetables before Silver. While they really didn't taste all that bad, Silver thought they were still so much 'rabbit food', and that, after all, was for rabbits, not for the likes of a big strappin' man such as himself. He was sure to finish off his vegetables, and then asked to retire up to his room for some shut-eye. Only when he got there, he retrieved a chocolate bar as a proper dessert for himself before he went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Sarah received a visit from Amelia…

"So, Sarah, how has your day gone?" Amelia asked solicitiously.

"Pretty well, actually," Sarah replied. "John slept in to eleven o´clock in the morning." She paused, then gave Amelia a clever look. "Oh, he´d of slept longer, if I had´nt told Jim that if he didn't get his rump out of bed in the next five minutes, I was inviting you over to wake him."

Amelia laughed softly at Sarah's cunning. "Oh, jolly good show, Sarah. I expect that get his attention!"

"Oh yes! He was down here in the span of one minute!" Sarah explained, which caused both of the ladies to chuckle.

"That's all well and fine. So what did our Mr. Silver do on his first day of dietdom?" Amelia asked.

Sarah paused, thinking. "Well, I was surprised. I thought for certain he'd hang around all day moping. But, was I ever wrong! He went out to have a walk and to get some air, if you can believe that!"

"I see," Amelia mused aloud, her green eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Did your James go with him then, hmm?" Amelia asked and took a sip off her steaming tea.

"Well, no," Sarah admitted, and she frowned. "As a matter of fact, he went off on his own."

"Bloody hell!" Amelia growled softly, banging her tea cup down forcefully. "You mean you allowed that rogue out of your sight, to do as he pleased with no supervision. Sarah, what were you thinking?"

"Why shouldn't I of done so?" Sarah asked, a bit put out at Amelia's attack.

"Sarah… because the man has his own money now, doesn't he? And we haven't gotten around to telling all the stores in Benbow about Silver being on a diet, have we? Ringing any bells yet, Mrs. Hawkins?" Amelia prompted Sarah.

"Oh dear!" Sarah said, becoming pale with realization of what she had done. "I´ll have Jim take another look through his room tomorrow," she promised.

Amelia nodded, much relieved. "Probably not a bad idea at that," she told her friend. She then glanced at the clock. "I'm sorry, Sarah, but I simply must be getting home," Amelia announced. "Tell you what, I´ll come down tomorrow to see what's what," she offered. "How does that sound?"

Sarah nodded, much happier knowing that Amelia would help. They exchanged a friendly hug before Amelia said her good-byes and made her way home.

Sarah sighed, unhappy with her mistake. How could she of been so ignorant as to miss the fact that Silver would try to sneak sweets past her? Well, if Jim found sweets in his room the next day, John Silver would find himself in BIG trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"JOHN ALLISTER SILVER," Sarah's voice rang through the whole Inn proper. Silver groaned, clapping a big beefy hand over his organic eye. The blasted woman must of found his new-found stash of goodies, he mused in dejection.

"There'll be hell t'pay, an' that's a fact, so it is," Silver told himself, waiting for the proverbial other boot to fall.

Sarah, normally as sweet a woman as could be, was no such thing this morning, no sir!

"John Silver," she began in an irate voice, her teeth gritted behind her thinned lips.

Silver groaned. "Now, look Sarah… I—"  
he began, attempting to defend his actions.

Sarah held up a hand, her blue eyes like cold sapphires. "I don't want to hear it. Do you hear me?" she growled at him.

Silver was unsettled by Sarah's behavior. He felt just like some guilty child, and that disturbed him. "What? A man's got the right to eat what he likes, so he does…"

Sarah closed her eyes and sighed. She then opened them again, saying, "All right. You win."

"I do?" Silver said, clearly surprised.

"Oh yes," Sarah said, getting up to begin to rummage through a drawer nearby. "Absolutely."

"Now, yer talkin' some sense, so yeh are," Silver declared with a grin.

Sarah didn't say a thing, she only came over with a measuring tape in her hands. "Stand up," she commanded.

"What's this now?" Silver demanded, but got to his feet, his curiosity peaked. "We playin' games now, Mrs. Hawkins?"

"No. No games," Sarah told him, then began measuring him from the top of his head to the soles of his boots. She then wrote the reading down on a scrap of paper.

"Awa' wit' yeh, woman!" Silver said, not liking what was going on, but not understanding it either. "What are yeh doin'?"

Sarah then measured him across his shoulders and waist, and wrote some more numbers down.

"Stop that!" Silver bellowed, pushing the tape away from him. "What mischief are yeh playin' at, lass?"

"Measuring you for your coffin, of course," Sarah said in a cold, clinical voice.

"Have mercy!" Silver gasped, dismayed. "Whatever for?"

"Since you seem hell-bent on killing yourself, John Silver… I figured I'd go along with the program is all…" Sarah told him, her voice hollow up until it cracked with emotion at the end.

Silver sat down with a thump, his eyes wide with shock. "Lass, yeh don' understand. Tis not like that, it isn't…"

"Oh? Then how is it, John? Hmm?" Sarah growled, tears spilling down her cheeks. She was so angry! "I don't want to watch you die, you great silly man! Do you think Jim and I want to watch as you become more and more cyborg? That's what will happen, you know. Then, finally you'll just be a robot, like BEN. Is that what you want?"

"Course not," Silver said lamely. He gulped at the thought of giving up even more of himself to circuitry and metal.

"Then why did Jim find a whole bagful of sweets under a loose board in your room?" Sarah exclaimed, sniffing, her eyes blazing.

"Ah now, Sarah," Silver thought to begin, but then thought better of it. The thought of her measuring him for a coffin had sobered him more than he cared to make mention of.

"Like it or not, John Silver," Sarah told him as she wiped her eyes with the corner of her apron, "I'm not letting you commit dietary suicide. Here's the deal, mister. I'm giving you one more chance. Do you hear? One! If I find so much as one single gumdrop in that room of yours, then it's off to the Dopplers with you. Maybe some time with the Captain will convince you we mean business!"

Silver gasped at that pronouncement. To have to listen to the Captain teasing and taunting him…well, that he could live with, so he could. But… the thought of living under her roof, under her command, well… that made him break out in a cold sweat.

"Well?" Sarah persisted, wisps of her chocolate brown hair slipping free from over her ears. "It's the Diet… or the Dopplers. Your choice."

Jim came out and laid Silver's dinner out in front of him.

"I'll take the diet, thank yeh," Silver grumbled… but he did eat what was placed before him. Sarah nodded, then spun on her heel and left the room.

Jim sat down on the other side of the table from Silver. "One question fer yeh, Jimbo," Silver said after swallowing a bite of carrot. "However did yer mother figure out where I was hidin' me cargo?"

"The Captain, that's how, Silver," Jim simply said. "From what she told me, somewhere along the way Mr. Arrow was on a diet, and she learned all the tricks. You can´t fool the Captain, Silver. She knows every trick there is. After that first time, Mom and her had themselves a talk."

"The Cap'n, is it? Why don´t that surprise me at all?" Silver grumbled, munching on a celery stalk.

Jim could only chuckle. "You only have yourself to blame, you know…"

Silver cast an odd look Jim's way. "Oh? How so, Jimmo?"

"You saved Amanda, remember?" Jim reminded him. "You know how the Captain is about her children. She might not be as fond of you as me and Mom…but she does care about you, you pirate."

Silver groaned. "Faith! What have I got meself into?" Silver put his head in his hands, shaking his head.

"Just stay clean, Silver, and you won´t need to worry about it," Jim told him.

Silver finished his food, and went up to bed for the evening. Once in his room, he rummaged about stealthily, just in case, to all his secret places to see if the Hawkins missed anything. One chocolate bar remained, and he sighed in relief. But, he frowned, returned the bar to its hiding place, and laid down. It wasn't worth risking a bite tonight. Maybe later, mind, but not now. His belly gave grumbled piteously. _I know you're hungry, lad_, Silver told himself, patting his stomach. _But I can´t do anything about it just now, so I can't_…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The following day, a downcast Silver and the Hawkins shared their dinner with the Dopplers, who had come by for a visit.

Sarah laid Silver's food-fish and vegetables-in front off him. "Here you are, John. Enjoy!" she simply said, smiling.

Silver sighed at the sight of his sparse fare, but resigned himself to his fate.

"Oh, do grow up, Silver," Amelia chided him, pausing before taking a bite of her food. "It´s for your own good, man, and you know it."

Silver frowned, ate a pieced of his baked fish, then looked over to Amelia. "Since when have yeh cared what´s best for me, Cap'n?" Silver asked. "Beggin' yer pardon an' all, I ain't buyin' what Jimbo be sayin' about yeh care on account o' me savin' yer wee lass, Amanda."

Amelia put down her fork, and made her case. "I am concerning myself with your welfare, Mr. Silver, because-believe it or not-I do consider you a friend," Amelia plainly stated.

Silver snorted, not believing a word of it. "Ah really… a friend, is it? Care to give me a reason I should be believin' yeh… ma'am?" Silver asked, adding the "ma'am" reluctantly.

"You can be a most infuriating, stubborn and unpleasant fellow when you set your mind to it, Silver," Amelia told him. "But that's not the point, my good fellow," she then added. "I am well aware that nothing I say will most likely convince you of my good intent… so perhaps something a bit more, well, dramatic will suffice, hmm?" She sighed, and then leaned over most hesitantly, reluctantly, and quickly kissed his cheek.

Silver's jaw dropped, and his eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hairline.

Amelia then made a face, though her eyes twinkled just a bit in amusement. "Sarah, oh I say, might you have anything handy to wash away this taste in my mouth? That's a good girl," Amelia asked.

Sarah laughed softly, shaking her head, and poured her a cup of hot tea.

When Silver continued to flick his gaze off into the distance and then to Amelia again repeatedly, Amelia rolled her eyes and said in a much put-out tone, "Don't tell me you're still not convinced."

"Ah now, yeh don´t have to worry yerself 'bout that none, Cap'n," Silver said, touching his cheek in amazement. "Yeh've convinced me sure enough, so yeh have." Silver shook his head in wonder, and started to eat his food.

The Doppler, the Hawkins, and Silver all ate in comparative silence for a while. That is, until Silver voiced a question.

"Cap'n Amelia, ma'am? Might I be so bold as to ask what might happen to meself, yeh know, should I suddenly find meself outside yer front door one cold evenin'?" Silver asked in seeming innocence.

Amelia paused, chewing and swallowing a bite before she answered his question. Her green eyes were serious and honest. "You would receive three square meals a day, and naught else. Secondly, you would be sequestered within our home, so you could forget about traipsing about in downtown Benbow. Next, you would be subject to the very same exercise regimen I myself use… and on a daily basis, I might add."

Silver frowned, which then turned into a scowl, though his eyes were worried.

"I might also mention that-hypothetically, of course-should you find yourself at my doorstep, that once under my care, you will rue the day I find a single chocolate bar upon your person or the premises," Amelia added. She then give Silver the benefit of one of her more direct gazes. "And, don't even for a moment, harbor any thoughts that you might be able to outfox me, for I learned from the best. There isn't a place you can hide things that I won't find them… and that's a promise."

Silver sighed heavily. "Understood, Cap'n. Yeh can be sure I've gotten yer point aright," he informed her.

Amelia smiled and nodded. "Oh, I'm quite sure you did, Silver."

Inside his head, Silver swore an oath to dispose of his contraband booty after dinner. They all conversed good-naturedly into the night, until eventually it was time for the Dopplers to head home to their beds.

"I think the Cap'n's got the right idea, so I do. I could use a fair bit o' shut-eye meself, so I could. Night, all," Silver said and got to his feet.

"Good night, John," Sarah said politely. Silver nodded in reply, and headed up to his room. He was just beginning to make good on his oath to dispose of his stash of candy…but just couldn't bring himself to do it. The candy was like some sort of drug to the dieting man, and he just couldn't stay away. He just had to taste it… just one more time. He unwrapped a gumdrop, and popped it into his mouth, savoring the sugary bliss of the candy on his tongue. And, with that pleasant taste in his mouth, he went to sleep.

Later during his slumber, Silver dreamed. He dreamt he saw the Captain and Sarah talking about something. Sarah seemed upset and frustrated. Then, surprisingly enough, Silver could hear her voice, and listened into their conversation.

"He's hiding something, Amelia! I just know it," Sarah fretted to her friend.

"Hmm, perhaps. Do you suppose he'd be foolish enough to be smuggling food into his room again?" Amelia wondered.

"No, I don't think so, Amelia. I've had Jim keeping a close watch on him since after that first episode," Sarah explained. She then smiled an odd smile. "You know… Jim loves that man like a father. I can understand that… well, especially after Leland up and… well…" Sarah paused to compose herself, and then continued. "Silver's done so much for us, but now he seems so upset with us over this whole diet thing. I try to make him understand, but…"

"So, now you're afraid that he'll leave and hurt Jim like his father did before, hmm?" Amelia guessed. "Or is there more to it than that…"

Sarah frowned at Amelia, who smiled most mysteriously. "Whatever do you mean by that?" Sarah asked, confused.

Amelia shook her head. "You two remind me very much of myself and Delbert, you know," she mused aloud. She then gave Sarah a very direct gaze. "Are both of you really so blind that you neither of you can see that you just might be in love with one another?"

"Me? In love with John Silver?" Sarah exclaimed in dismay, a hand coming up to rest at the base of her throat. "Amelia Doppler, have you lost your mind?" Sarah questioned.

Unfortunately, before Silver could learn anything further, he woke up with a start. What in blazes was all that about? he wondered, just as his aggrieved stomach gave a loud rumble. Ah, he decided, that had to be it. Just a bit of a crazy dream due to his starvation diet. Ah, well, there's naught to do with it, he told himself, and fell back asleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Weeks passed…

Silver still bought candy on the sly, hiding it away where he knew his friends would never find it.

That is until the day when he returned to the Inn and found Sarah and Amelia standing, arms folded, before his doorstep.

"Ah, might I be of any assistance to yeh, ladies?" Silver asked grandly.

"Yes, you actually might," Sarah declared with determination. "Amelia and I have just conducted a search of your room, John." She looked over at him with a curious stare. "There isn't anything, by chance, you'd care to tell us about, would there?"

"O' course not, lass," Silver said, confident. "Yeh'll find nary a drop about, I tell yeh."

Silver opened the door to his room, and gaped at the results of Amelia and Sarah's search. His room was in a shambles, his bed tossed, his drawers rifled through, even the floorboards had been pried up and resealed. "What manner o' calamity visited me room, I ask yeh?" Silver complained.

"Oh, incidentally, Silver… is this your spacer's bag?" Amelia asked, hefting up up Silver's gray bag in her hand. Silver nodded.

"Good. Very good. Let's have a look now, shall we?" Amelia said briskly, opening the bag and inverting it. Candy of all sorts and varieties-enough to supply him for more than a week-fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Why, would yeh look at that now? Who could o' put that in me spacer's bag now, I fair wonder?" Silver declared weakly, and not very convincingly.

Amelia simply shook her head, giving him a look. She continued on with her search, finally visiting a heretofore undiscovered plank in the floor. One quick jerk and the loose board was in her hand. "A loose floor plank," she said knowingly. "One of Arrow's favorite tricks." Within the small niche was another stash of candy and cookies. Amelia arched an eloquent eyebrow in Silver's direction.

"What?" was all Silver could manage to mutter.

"Best start packing, Silver," Amelia said commandingly.

"What do yeh mean… start packin'?" Silver asked, knowing full well what she meant.

"I'm sure you do remember what Sarah told you?" Amelia asked in reply.

"Yeh mean when she said that if she caught me with candy one more time?" Silver stopped talking and looked over at Sarah. "Yeh can't! Have mercy, lass… ye'll not be sendin' me off wit' the Cap'n, will yeh?"

"You heard Amelia, John," Sarah said adamantly.

Silver looked over to Amelia again. She arched an eyebrow, and gave him a small smile. "I´ll wait downstairs, shall I?" she said, taking Silver's stash with her.

Silver sighed but did as he was told. A few minutes later, his clothing and personal things in his spare bag, he made his way downstairs. Amelia gave Sarah a nod and then opened the door. Silver walked through it. He and Amelia didn't talk all way to the Doppler mansion. When they arrived, the Doppler children were glad when their mother told them about Silver and his upcoming visit.

"One moment, Mr. Silver," Amelia declared, placing a hand on his chest to prevent him entering the house. "Let me take a look at that bag of yours," Amelia instructed Silver. Silver handed over the bag to her.

Amelia observed that the bag was really quite heavy. Most of it candy, no doubt, Amelia thought to herself. "Once I've cleared it of contraband, Silver, I´ll hand it back to you." Amelia then swung her head to the staircase. "Come on, let's go settle you into your room." She indicated up the stairs with a distracted wave of her hand.

"Could yeh be a might more specific, Cap'n? Is it far from here?" Silver asked.

"Just about as far away from our kitchen as I could place you, my good man," Amelia informed him with a smug smile.

Silver shook his head, disappointed maybe, but in no way surprised. He should of known. The Captain went first, and thus began a trek up three long flights of stairs. At the landing at the top of the last flight, Amelia waiting patiently for her charge to keep up. Silver was out of breath, panting. "Yer a cruel lass, Cap'n, to make the likes o' meself trudge up this endless stair o' yours," he accused. "There's no justice, no there ain't…"

"Oh, do quit your whining, Silver. I've put you up here for three very good reasons," Amelia told him. Silver frowned when he noticed that she wasn't even breathing heavily. "Reason Number One is that this location will keep you away from the kitchen," she continued, raising one slender finger, ticking off the first item. "Reason Number Two, Silver, is that Doctor Doppler and my room is just across the hall from you. So, do realize that I will be able to hear your every move at night," Amelia then pointed out. "And, Reason Number Three is that it's wonderful exercise, climbing stairs… and you, sir, need all the exercise you can get." Amelia poked a clever finger into Silver's paunchy waistline, which caused him to scowl at her in irritation.

"Now, here's your room, Silver," Amelia said, opening the door. It was a plainly decorated room, but a comfortable looking one. Silver hung his hat on the nearest bedpost, and laid his coat upon the pale green bedspread.

"Mighty cozy, Cap'n," Silver remarked, nodding his pleasure.

"So glad you like it," Amelia said blithely. "Now, let me explain the rules of the house to you, Silver. Lights out for you will be eleven o'clock, same as the Doctor and myself. You will keep your voice down after nine o'clock as that's the children's bedtime. No nocturnal perambulations-with the obvious exclusions, of course, after light out each night. That should be enough to suffice for the moment. I shall inform you of further rules when I feel they shall apply. Have I made myself abundantly clear?"

"Oh, aye, that yeh have, Cap'n," Silver admitted, almost feeling the virtual prison bars before himself already.

"Now, you put your things away, while I have a look-see at this frightfully heavy space bag of yours," Amelia commanded. Silver sighed, and did as she bade him to, though… that didn't keep him from casting nervous glances her way.

Amelia retrieved a wool blanket and laid it out upon the floor. She then turned his bag upside down, and shook it firmly. Cookies, candy, and other carbohydrate-laden treats rained down on to the blanket with thumps and clatters. "Much as I suspected," Amelia announced. She turned to Silver, and held out one hand to him. "Your coat, if you please…"

Silver sighed, shook his head once more, and handed over his black jacket to her. Amelia thoroughly inspected and emptied each pocket, discovering a surprising amount of additional candy and snacks that she added to the pile on the blanket. "One last item then, Silver," Amelia demanded politely yet insistently. "Turn out your pants pockets… one at a time, thank you…"

Apparently Jimbo had been all too right… the Cap'n, why she did know every trick in the book. She discovered the gumdrops he stashed in the turnbacks of his coat; the hard candy he'd hidden in the folds of his tricorner hat; even the chocolate mints he'd carefully hidden under the buckles of his shoes!

"That's the last of it then? All of it?" Amelia questioned, surprised by all the candy and snacks he had managed to try to smuggle in.

"Aye, Cap'n," Silver said, disheartened. "Yeh've left me naught o' dram o' the wonderful stuff, so yeh have."

Amelia nodded her head. "Very well. Then you may take a rest until dinner is served," Amelia told him, as she gathered the corners of the blanket and tied them together to form a woolen bag of sort. "I will send one of my children to escort you when dinner is ready."

Silver looked at all the candy, his candy, his lower lip quivering. "Have mercy, Cap'n! Yeh're not gonna trow it all away, are yeh?" he asked, heart stricken.

"Really, Silver!" Amelia admonished him, a smile coming to her lips. "With four children in this house, that won't be necessary. My lot will be through this in no time at all."

"Thank yeh, Cap'n," Silver grumbled. "Yer all heart, so yeh are…"

Amelia grinned. "Anything else you would care to know?" she asked.

"Ah, well..aye, one last thing, ma'am. Was that bloody big mirror in this room before you decided I'd probably be stayin' wit yeh here?" Silver asked, pointing to the huge full-length mirror. It was so big that Silver could clearly see all off himself within it.

Amelia smiled. "Afraid not, old boy. Been there for ages, I'm told," she said.

"Well then, Cap'n… I'll be tryin' to grab some shut-eye afore one of your tykes comes to callin'," Silver told, shaking his head.

"Rest well, Silver," Amelia said as she hefted the big bag over her shoulder and left, closing the door behind herself.

"T'ings are goin' from bad to worse, an' that's no lie," Silver declared, before laying himself upon the bed to get some sleep before his first dinner with the Dopplers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Silver snored away blissfully until he was awakened by Amelia's cute blond daughter, Angelina.

"Mr. Silver? C'mon, wake up! It's time for dinner. Momma says I'm to make sure you come," Angelina exclaimed in a piercing voice. One that woke Silver almost immediately.

"Huh? What in blazes? Is the house afire?" Silver yelped, his eyes springing open in obvious surprise.

Angelina giggled at Silver. "You're funny, Mr. Silver!" she complimented him. She then grabbed one of his beefy hands in both of her tiny ones and tugged futilely to get him out of bed.

"I'm awake, love," Silver told her, sitting up, putting his feet on the floor. "Dinner, did yeh say, lass?  
Silver asked.

Angelina nodded seriously in the way small children do. "Momma says that if you don´t come down with me, she will come up here herself," Angelina informed him. She then leaned close to the big man, forcing him to lean over to hear her. "Trust me, mister, you don't want her to have to do that. I did once, and woo! I was sore for a whole day!" the little girl offered, putting a small hand to her behind as if remembering.

"Not to worry, young miss," Silver groaned, getting to his feet and straightening his rumpled clothing. "Miss Angelina… yeh wouldn't happen to know, would yeh, what dinner might be?" He asked as allowed Angelina to lead him the way down to the dining room.

"Well," mused Angelina, her lovely brown eyes shining. "That all depends. For all of our family that means a roast with potatoes and candied purp for dessert."

Silver grinned to hear that. "Sounds like a meal fit fer kings, so it does," he told the small girl.

"Uh-huh," agreed Angelina. "But, Momma said that since you are our guest, you get something else. Something special, I think… you know, as you're our guest."

"Well, bless yeh, little lass. That's right kindly of yeh," Silver replied, mentally licking his lips.

Angelina screwed up her face, thinking, then her eyes shone with glee. "I remember now. It"s called "gruel"! That's what you're being served, Mr. Silver," the girl concluded, her eyes shining with amusement. The apple don't apparently drop to far off'n the tree in this family, Silver groused mentally to himself.

Silver couldn't suppress a groan, which caused little Angelina to laugh. "Better get used to it, Mr. Silver," she told him honestly. "Momma´s in charge of the kitchen, and she does what she thinks best for everyone."

"I think I'm beginnin' to appreciate Mrs. Hawkins vegetables more and more now, it seems," Silver grumbled aloud.

"I'm quite afraid that I've not had the chance to contact our grocer, Mr. Silver," Captain Amelia announced from her place at the table. "I shall address that tomorrow, you can be certain."

Angelina led Silver over to his seat, and curtsied to him politely before taking her place beside her sisters.

Amelia looked over at him, arching a slender eyebrow in invitation. "Do take your seat, Silver. Your dinner will be soon forthcoming," she told him succinctly as she made her way to the kitchen.

Amelia returned with a platter full of food. She gave each of her family plates that held steaming portions of wholesome smelling roast with gravy and potatoes. When she approached Silver, she set before him a large, yet plain bowl of grayish-tan gruel. Silver frowned at the sight of the oat cereal, but wisely held his tongue and began eating.

After the family-plus their guest-had finished their meals, Silver politely thanked Amelia for lovely meal, and asked permission to leave the table.

"Permission granted, Mr. Silver," Amelia graciously assented. As Silver got up to leave, she cleared her throat loudly, raising a finger in his direction. "I think you should be made aware of the fact that I have the keys to the front door. The only keys, Mr. Silver," she told him with an authorative look.

"Yeh needn't be worryin' yerself 'bout that, ma'am," Silver replied. He gave Amelia a courteous nod, and started to head upstairs to explore more of his new surroundings. The house was huge, and he was used his time exploring its many rooms. Before too much longer, he found himself standing in front of a door he hadn't noticed before. Turning the door handle curiously, he let himself inside. The room was something along the lines of a storage room. Nothing unusual there, except for the fact that everything looked clean and you could actually walk about without much difficulty. There was a small bookshelf towards the back that caught his attention. Silver made his way over and picked up the first book to catch his fancy. He opened it, and grinned, as a holographic picture appeared of a cute little felinid child. She couldn't be more than five years old when the picture had been created. She had slight freckles across the bridge of her nose and longish auburn hair, which she wore in a long plait down her back.

"Glory be! Why… this must be the Cap'n, when she was naught but a wee lass," Silver said out loud to himself, slightly awed.

Intrigued, he looked around some more, wondering just what he might find next. He frowned when he encountered a clothes rack. A young woman's clothing hung upon a hanger, and he gazed upon it. He saw an outfit of a deep forest green, almost black, with light green panels down each side. Two light green stripes ran down the outside of each sleeve.

"Must be some sort of naval uniform o' the Cap'n's, I warrant," Silver said to himself again. It was then that he whistled softly, seeing that the ensemble consisted of that green jacket, and… would you believe it… a short pleated skirt!

"Ah now… wonder if the Cap'n has any pictures of her a-wearin' that?" Silver asked aloud, laughing jovially at that image.

Next, he moved over to where a desk sat. He sat down in the desk's chair. He rocked back and forth a bit for fun, the swiveled the chair to face the desk… and looked right into a pair of gleaming black eyes!

"God save Ursid!" the cyborg swore, his heart thumping madly in his chest. He relaxed a moment later, and even chuckled as he saw the eyes only belonged to a well-cared for little teddy bear. It had two bright black button eyes and the nose was represented by stitches of thread. The stuffed toy itself was constructed of brown felt and had white felt paws. The little toy wore a uniform much like Amelia's Captain uniform, but without the long tails. Upon its head, it wore a little black, gold-trimmed tri-corner hat, again much like Amelia's.

Silver smiled. "Ah now, wonder what the Cap'n called you, me lad?" he mused aloud.

"That, Mr. Silver, is really none of your business," a most perturbed voice from the door declared acidly.

Silver looked up and over, spotting a most irritated-looking Amelia standing at the door, arms folded before her chest.

"Sorry, Cap'n," Silver apologized, getting to his feet. "Might I of gone where I shouldn't of gone, Ma'am?" Silver asked.

"No. Not really, Silver," Amelia told him. She moved inside to the desk where Silver had sat. She picked up her teddy bear, adjusted his uniform and hat minutely, and sat him upon a nearby shelf.

"Might I ask how long the Cap'n has had that wee bear?" Silver asked, curious.

"This? Oh, it was a present from my parents to me on the day of my baptism," Amelia informed him.

"Come along, Silver," Amelia instructed, and Silver followed here out of the room.

"How long was yeh watchin' me?" Silver asked, feeling quite chill all of the sudden.

"Since you wondered aloud if I had any pictures of myself in my naval cadet's uniform," Amelia told him with a clever smile.

Silver, at least, had the good nature to blush at her statement. "Sorry, Cap'n…"

Amelia appeared to ignore his apology. "As a matter of fact, the answer to your question is yes, I most certainly do have such a picture. However, I must point out, that there is absolutely no chance whatsoever that you are ever going to see it," Amelia told him quite matter-of-factly.

"Hadn't really thought I might," Silver admitted aloud with a clever grin. Amelia "escorted" Silver back to his room, and closed the door behind herself. Silver stretched, working out the kinks in his back and shoulders.

"That's good, Silver. Though you might as well lie down for a few minutes," Amelia suggested. "Because when I come back, I´ll pick you up we are going to perform a bit of physical training. Is that clear?"

"Yes, maám! Cap'n, maám!" Silver said briskly. "A question though, ma'am?"

"What is it now, Silver?" Amelia groused, having nearly shut the door.

"Why all this training, Cap'n? Why, I´m nuthin' but muscles, so I am," he declared, flexing the muscles in his organic arm.

"Indeed. And… might you also call this a muscle too, Mr. Silver?" Amelia quipped, poking Silver's vast belly.

Silver smiled wanly, giving her an embarrassed laugh.

"Hadn't really thought so," Amelia said. "Get some sleep, old boy. We train when I return," she said and left him to his rest. Silver laid himself down and sighed, already dreading whatever torture Amelia would dream up to liven up his day when he awoke.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

This routine went on for weeks. Each and every Friday, Doctor Dunkley would arrive at the Doppler household to check Silver's blood sugar levels. The fixa doctor was positively encouraged by the dramatic decrease in Silver's sugar level, and commended him for his progress. Silver smiled… well, at least until Captain Amelia would discretely clear her throat, giving him a sharp look.

Amelia was strict taskmistress, as always, and there were certainly times when Silver felt as if he were in jail. Such things as if he was going out, even for a walk, someone was always with him. There would be no unchaperoned trips to Benbow to buy candy or snacks. His meals were simply low-calorie fare, such as gruel, fish, or vegetables each and every day. Amelia also forcefully encouraged the dieting Silver to daily perform grueling numbers of repetitions of sit-ups, abdominal crunches, and push-ups.

Thus it was, one day found Amelia and Silver taking a walk down into Benbow proper. Silver felt his first degree of freedom, and wasn't wasting it… as he looked all around himself and the small, sleepy little town. It was during his observations that he saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Something amiss, Mr. Silver?" Amelia asked, curious.

"Yeh know me too well, Cap'n," Silver told her. He then directed her gaze in a direction via a negligible swing of his lantern jaw. "Are yeh seein' what I be seein', Ma'am?"

Amelia frowned a moment, then looked over, and a dangerous look appeared on her face.

"Ah now, thought so, I did," Silver confirmed. "Never thought I'd see the day when I'd see the likes o' those rogues again, so I did…"

Silver and Amelia's gaze were directed to where five very curious figures lounged about an outdoor table at the most disreputable tavern within Benbow. Amelia knew the rogues all too well, as they had been participants in the one-and-only time someone has committed mutiny on any ship she had ever commanded.

The large, lumpish shape betrayed that of Meltdown, the pirate who Delbert had captured. There was also the bizarre Oxy and Moron, a pair of symbiots that together made an altogether odd creature. The many-eyed Onus and the disgusting Mandy the mantabird rounded out the crew. The newly released scoundrels were talking, nursing a round of drinks.

Silver was quick to hook Amelia's elbow as she took one very deliberate step in the paroled pirates direction.

"Ho, now, Cap'n… let me have a talk wit' 'em first," Silver offered. "If'n they try anythin' funny, why I'll give yeh a yell, an' yer free to do as yeh like, eh?"

Amelia thought it over a moment, then nodded slowly. "Very well, Mr. Silver. But if one of those blackguards so much as looks at me the wrong way… I'll not be responsible for my actions," she declared, her hands balling and unballing into fists.

Silver inwardly shuddered, knowing what the Captain was capable of. He took a most indirect route towards his old shipmates. Sidling up unnoticed behind Meltdown and Onus, Silver clapped one big beefy hand upon each man's shoulders, crying out, "Well, what 'ave we 'ere? Aye now, let me guess, gentlemen… it's a grand reunion o' recently released convicts, is it?"

"Silver? Heh, look vhat ze weend has blown our vay, yes?" Meltdown intoned merrily, after slopping ale down the front of his vest. "Ve are finally free! Have drink, yes?"

"Drink with the lot o' you? I think not," Silver replied with derision. "I'll have you boys know that I'm a law-abiding citizen now, so I am."

The pirate group thought this hilarious, and began to laugh.

"Ah ha ha! Oh, Capteen… you a funny fellow, ha!" Onus chortled. "Law-abiding spacer… who iz kidding who, hmm?"

"So, yeh don't believe me, do yeh?" Silver began agreeably. "Well then, perhaps me friend here might have better luck convincin' yeh all…"

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Amelia said briskly. "What have we here, Mr. Silver… some sort of mutineers convention?"

The five pirates gasped when they saw Amelia amongst them, their faces paling dangerously.

"Ah now, Cap'n ma'am," Silver replied. "Nuthin' like that, I'm sure. Right, lads? O' course I'm right… why, Cap'n… d'yeh think these fine outstanding gents would be mad enough to e'en consider sumthin' like that?"

"Hmm," Amelia replied, her arms crossed before her chest, believing they were indeed plotting such a thing that very moment, thank you very much.

"Hey, look! We's ain't done nothing wrong, see? We was in the slammer, we gots released, and we ain't doin' nuthin' wrong at all," Mandy protested.

"Ah! O' course yeh are, lads. Just see to it that yeh keeps it that way," Silver told them. "Cause the good Cap'n here, why… she's a pessimistic sort, so she is, God bless her heart. She's not like good old John Silver now, ready to be believin' his old shipmates at their word. Yeh are good to yer word now, lads… aren't yeh?"

"We're obviously wasting our time, Silver," Amelia remarked in a brutal voice. "Let's just kill them and have done with the whole thing already!"

"Nay, ma'am! Don't be killin' us!" Oxy pleaded. "We'll get jobs, really! Good honest jobs… won't we, fellas?"

There was nods all about the table, very sincere, very concerned nods. "Excuse please, Capteen… ve must look for jobs. Now, immediately… if not sooner," Meltdown announced, getting to his feet. He was most eager to put significant space between his own precious hide and the surly Captain's very sharp claws.

With amazing aclarity the five former pirates paid their tabs, and beat feet away from Silver and Amelia. "So, do you think they'll really look for gainful employment, Silver?" Amelia asked, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Oh, aye… I think they will, Cap'n ma'am," Silver said, chuckling softly. "That twas the fastest I've ever seen the likes o' Meltdown move, an' yeh can have me affidavit on it!"

Amelia nodded, pleased. "Do come along, Silver. We don't have all day to dilly-dally with your scurlious friends."

"Aye aye, Ma'am," Silver replied. He grinned as he watched his former shipmates scurry away. "Good luck, lads, at the life of the law-abiding citizen!" he said and followed Amelia toward the Benbow Inn.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

When Amelia and Silver finally made their way to the Benbbow Inn, theye were greeted by Sarah and Jim Hawkins.

"Would either of you care for something to eat?" Sarah asked politely, helpfully.

"Thank yeh, Sarah," Silver responded. "Think I could trouble yeh fer a purp, lass?"

"Here, Mom… I'll get him one," Jim said, fetching then tossing the purple fruit to him.

Silver wolfed the purp down in one bite, surprised how famished he was now.

"He's been doing quite well on his diet, you know. Silver's been living on a diet of gruel, fish and vegetables since he's came to live with us," Amelia explained.

Silver wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "That´s not all, neither," Silver said next. "The Cap'n… she's had me _exercisin_'… if yeh can believe that! If I have to do one more situp, I'm fair certain it'll be the death o' me," Silver groaned.

Amelia chuckled quietly at his theatrics. "Be that as it may, I am here to impart some good news to your all," Amelia told them. "Doctor Dunkley told us that you are beginning to make progress in the right direction, Silver," Amelia continued. "A week or two more, and you will be out of danger. At such time, you´ll be allowed to an occasional candy bar or high-caloric snack, but nothing like you were once accustomed to. If you fall back to that behavior, well… then we´re back to were we started in the first place."

Silver grinned to hear that news. "Ye've naught to worry on that account, Cap'n! I promise yeh I won´t eat candy or junk food like I did afore, and that's a fact, so it is!"

"Nicely done, Silver," Amelia said. Amelia, Silver and the Hawkins talked for a while longer, but it wasn't too much longer and Amelia and Silver had to go.

On their way back to the mansion, the two talked about many a subject. "Do you recall your wish, Silver?" Amelia began.

"Ah now, Cap'n… I've had many a wish, so I have. Yeh'll have to be a might more specific, so yeh will," Silver teased.

Amelia gave him a small smile, then reached down the neck of her jacket to take out a locket hung on a fine golden chain. "Only my parents and Delbert have ever seen what's inside this locket, Silver. Before I continue, you must promise never to tell a single soul what you about to see," Amelia insisted.

"Aye, lass, 'pon me honor, I won't," Silver quickly agreed, intrigued by the Captain's odd behavior.

"Very well, come here, and have a look," Amelia declared, opening the locket. Within it was a small picture of Amelia, who must have been no more than sixteen or seventeen years old at the time it was taken. She was clad in the very same outfit he'd seen hanging up in that storeroom at the mansion. "That's me in my first year as a cadet at the Interstellar Academy. I'm quite afraid that I was quite taken aback by the uniforms that year."

Silver smiled. The young Amelia was a most attractive young woman, especially in the short skirt that showed off her shapely legs quite well. "Pardon me plain speakin', Cap'n, but… well, mercy yeh were a fine lookin' lass! I 'spect yeh turned yer fair share o' male heads a-wearin' that outfit, so yeh did."

Amelia grinned. "Yes, as I recall it, I did indeed at that. Now, mind you, I liked the attention… but I was most appreciative when the next year's uniform included trousers instead of that skirt."

"Aw, how kin yeh say that, Cap'n?" Silver teased. "Denyin' all those hot-blooded lads a look at those lovely gams o' yers…"

"Kindly desist any further conversation regarding my legs trouser-clad or otherwise, thank you, Mr. Silver," Amelia retorted tersely.

Silver gave her a jaunty salute. "Aye aye, Cap'n. Already fergotten, so it has been, ma'am."

"Quite so," Amelia replied, nodding in satisfaction, closing her locket after one last look.

Silver now saw that they had finally ended up outside the Doppler mansion.

"Get inside and wash up, Silver… dinner will be in fifteen minutes," Amelia announced as she stepped through the front door of her home.

Silver sighed. "Yes, Ma'am," he said, following her in.

Amelia chuckled at his reaction. "Oh don't go on so, Silver. You have only one additional week to go, and you'll be free to return to your own life," she encouraged him.

"Aye, Cap'n. With all due respect, o' course… I can´t wait," Silver said politely, yet most honestly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Two weeks more passed…

Silver, after receiving Dr. Dunkley's approval and congratulations, finally ended his diet. That didn't mean he still didn't have to watch what he ate, but not quite as strictly anymore now. Which, he thanked the heavens above, meant an end to Amelia's nearly tasteless regimen of gruel.

Thankful to finally be back working at the job he loved, Silver walked out of the Benbow's kitchen, bearing a tray of wholesome smelling food.

He put a tray down elegantly in front of the same young woman he flirted with on a regular basis. "Here yeh are, Cathy me darlin'," he said cheerfully. "Bon appetit!"

The pretty girl smiled up at the roguish pirate-turned-cook. "Thank you so much, Silver," Catherine told him, taking her first petite bite. "So… how was your diet? Not too bad, I hope?"

"Ah, lass… twas fair terrible, so it was," Silver told her, putting on such a look of planned misery that Catherine could only laugh.

Jim saw Silver at work, and ambled over. He crossed his arms, grinning, and gave Silver a knowing look.

"Now now, Jimbo… I just be servin' one o' my many deservin' customers, so I am," Silver explained to Jim.

"Whatever you say, Silver," Jim replied with a grin and a shake of his brown-haired head.

Sarah Hawkins then whisked by, a tray full of food and drink for some of her loyal customers upon her shoulder. She smiled at her son as well as Silver, acknowledging them both, but not having enough time to speak. Miss Catherine happened to be looking at John Silver when Sarah went by and saw the look he gave the energetic, kindly woman.

"John Silver, I know that look when I see it," she declared, shaking Silver out of his reverie.

"What was that, lass?" Silver asked, grinning weakly, knowing he'd been busted, but trying to make out as if he'd missed what she had said.

"Don't give me that," Catherine demanded in an amused voice. "I know how you look at Mrs. Hawkins… and don't you try to tell me otherwise, sir."

"Away wit' yeh, Miss. What mischief are yeh implyin'?" Silver said.

"You're in love with Sarah, John Silver," Catherine declared, resting her rounded chin upon the back of her dainty hands.

Silver's jaw dropped, and his eyes went wide in surprise. "Have mercy! Shh! D'yeh want Mrs. Hawkins to hear yeh goin' on so with such scandalous talk?" Silver folded his big arms before his chest, his face showing a scowl. "Besides, Mrs. Hawkins an' meself… bah! Why, she's too fine a lady to be seen wit' the likes o' me, and that's a fact."

"Oh, I don't think so," Catherine assured him, reaching out to kindly pat his ham-sized hand. "She looks that way at you too, you know…"

Silver did a double-take, which caused Catherine to giggle. "S-S-She _what_?" Silver asked, then frowned again. "Didn't yer sainted mother teach not to lie, miss?"

"She did," Catherine admitted, but smiled sweetly at the big, flustered man. "But I'm not lying to you, I swear!"

Silver squinted his good eye, obviously not convinced.

Catherine sighed, then grinned impishly. "Oh, Sarah!" she called out, nearly singing the woman's name.

"Shh! God save Ursid… hush, girl!" Silver hissed at Catherine, but to no avail.

Sarah, between customers, heard Catherine's summons and threaded her way over to where the girl sat talking with Silver. "Why, hello there, Catherine dear! It's so good to see you again."

"Hello, Mrs. Hawkins," Catherine replied, her big brown eyes innocent as a lamb's. "I was just talking with Mr. Silver here and…"

"Hush, lass, hush," Silver growled softly out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yes?" Sarah asked, wiping her hands on her apron, a soft smile on her lips.

"Well, I had a question, was all… for the both of you," Catherine continued, her girlish face betraying nothing.

"Well, ask away, Catherine. We're all friends here," Sarah told the girl.

"I was wondering, you understand, about my calendar for this year," Catherine told her.

"Hmm? Why?" a bemused Sarah asked in reply.

"Well, I want to be sure I'm available for the upcoming celebration, Mrs. Hawkins," Catherine told her matter-of-factly.

"Celebration? What celebration?" Sarah replied, not having a clue about what the girl was talking about. "You've lost me, Catherine dear…"

Catherine rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Am I the only one that has their eyes open? In this whole Inn?"

Sarah looked over to Silver, who looked back at her and shrugged.

"Gah! You two!" Catherine then fumed. "You've been skating around one another like moths around a flame for months now. So when are you two going to come out and admit your feelings for one another? Hmm?"

It was hard to tell who was more stunned…John Silver or Sarah Hawkins. Both of their eyes went wide, their jaws dropped, and their faces paled considerably.

"W-Wh-Whatever are you saying, Catherine?" Sarah stammered, her cheeks now a pretty pink. And that had nothing to do with the heat, mind you…

"Yer daft, girl… aye, that's what yeh are," Silver grumbled, his face now flushing scarlet.

"Am I now?" Catherine countered, grinning knowingly. "Me thinks they both protest too much, I do," she said, then giggled again at her wit.

Sarah and Silver blushed even deeper, and looked away from one another in embarrassment. But, Catherine couldn't fail to notice that they both flicked their eyes back involuntarily to one another's and gave the other a small smile. "I've had my say, you two… do feel free to carry on now…" Catherine giggled again.

Sarah and Silver walked back to the kitchen together. "John…" she began then stopped and looked away.

"Sarah, lass…" Silver tried to begin to reassure her, but he too faltered.

"D-D-Do you really fancy me that way?" Sarah finally worked up the courage to ask. "You know… as a woman, rather than just a friend?"

Silver rolled lie after lie around in his head, but knew-just knew-he couldn't lie to her. "Would yeh find it embarrassin' if'n I did, lass?"

Sarah gave him a small, shy smile. "Would you find it embarrassing if I said no, I wouldn't be embarrassed if you did?"

Silver chuckled. "Why, would yeh look at the likes o' us both! As shy as teens we are, an' us both grown adults, can yeh believe it."

Sarah grinned, her cheeks still a bit flushed. "Yes, silly isn't it?"

Silver then cleared his throat. "Nay, not as silly as I've been, lass… fer not tellin' yeh the way I feel…"

"You mean…" Sarah began, her big blue eyes wide. "You really _do_ have romantic feelings for me?"

"Aye," Silver gruffly admitted. "Ting is, I don't deserve to, Sarah lass. Yer far too fine a lady to ever be seen wit' the likes o' a rogue like me…"

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that, John Silver," Sarah told him, looking up into his startled face.

"Hmm?" was all he could manage to say at first. "Yeh mean… yeh'd not be amiss to me wooin' yeh, Sarah Hawkins?"

Sarah giggled softly at his use of the word "woo". "I think I'd like that, John… I'd like that a lot."

The two of them left the kitchen then, all too aware that a lengthy absense would be embarrassing. They went about their business… that is, until they passed Catherine's table again.

"So, you two… decided on just how many stepbrothers and sisters Jim's going to have yet?" Catherine asked grinning knowingly.

"Catherine Mosby, you just hush," Sarah told the all-too-smart young woman. Catherine laughed softly, clapping her hands in delight.

"Oh, some advice for you both. Once Jim finds out, you know he's going to be absolutely insufferable. So… if you'd like to shut him up about you and Silver, you need only threaten him with the fact that I know he fancies Alice Doppler," Catherine said with a satisfied nod.

"My Jim? And little Alice Doppler?" Sarah exclaimed in surprise. Sarah´s and Silver´s eyes widened in surprise at hearing that. "Goodness me! I wonder if Amelia knows about her daughter and my son?" Sarah said, clearly worrying.

"We'd know if she did, lass. Oh aye, we'd know," Silver laughed imagining the Captain's howl of outrage.

"Well… enough of that. Thank you, Catherine," Sarah said, setting her cap straight, and standing tall. "You'll have to excuse us both… we have work to do."

Catherine Mosby wasn't quite sure if she meant that literally… or if there was more to that simple statement than she thought…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

A year passed…

Doctor Dunkley had arrived to perform her usual semi-annual medical check-ups. She gave first Sarah, then Jim, then Silver, and finally the Dopplers their exams.

All the Dopplers received clean bills of health, much to Delbert and Amelia's relief. Silver too was found to be fine and ship-shape. Sarah was a bit anemic, but some iron supplements would soon have her back up to speed. That only left young Jim…

Sarah retrieved her son's results, then looked up at him, stunned. "Jim honey," she said slowly.

"Yeah, Mom?" Jim said.

"I don't know how to tell you this… but well, you´ve got a blood sugar level of 21,5!" Sarah told him, much to his obvious dismay.

"I what?" Jim exclaimed, looking to his results, to his mother, then back to the results again. "B-B-But _how_?"

Silver and Amelia looked at one another a moment, then moved to either side of the disbelieving Jim Hawkins. Each wore barely suppressed grins, that threatened to widen with each moment.

"Now, Jimmo… don´t yeh worry none, lad! Me an' the Cap'n, why… we'll be fair certain you won´t be injurin' yerself, so yeh can be sure," Silver said to Jim.

Amelia put a hand on Jim's shoulder a moment later. "And, if Silver isn't up to the challenge, you can rest assured that I will be," she assured him.

Amelia then turned to Sarah, adding, "Oh, Sarah, if you find things getting away from you, do feel free to send young James my way for a few weeks. I'll have him back on track to good health in no time whatsoever."

"Oh boy," Jim sighed. "Man, am I ever in deep now…" And, indeed, he was only too right about that…

_End_


End file.
